tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Keiichiro Akasaka
Keiichiro Akasaka, known as Wesley J. Coolridge III in Mew Mew Power, is the main leader of the Mew Project. He appears in both the anime and the manga. Personality Keiichiro is very calm and sympathetic. He works as a baker in Café Mew Mew, the Mew Mew's secret headquarters. He is very good at creating new sweets and cakes for the cafe. Keiichiro is a gentleman and he impresses the Mew Mews with his excellent taste and etiquette. Appearance Keiichiro has long brown hair which he ties into a ponytail. He has hazel/grey eyes and light skin. He is usually seen wearing his Café Mew Mew uniform but he usually wears other things when he goes to public places. He is 21 years old (17 in Mew Mew Power). Early Years Keiichiro is an orphan, and at the age of 14 he stayed at the Shirogane house so he can take special education for gifted children. He later became Professor Shirogane's apprentice. After the death of Ryou's parents, Keiichiro, who was 16 at the time, went with Ryou to Japan to help him complete the Mew Project. During that time, a few years later, he met a girl named Rei Nishina and they started going out. She later broke up with him due to them not having much time for each other. The Mew Project Keiichiro and Ryou Shirogane oversaw the entire creation of the Mew Mews, using DNA from Red Data Animals to infuse in the girls to create Mew Mews. Akasaka also created R2000 (Or "Masha" as Ichigo calls it) to help the Mews along the way. Aside from that most of his time is baking sweets. During the Mew Mews' battles, he stays in the lab searching for Mew Aqua, watching news reports, gathering data and warning the girls of alien attacks. To help ensure himself that Ryou and the Mew Mews will come back safely after the final fight, he promises them that he'll prepare them some expensive black tea when they return. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power' - Wesley J. Coolridge III *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Kyle Akasaka *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Gui-Yi-Lang ChiBan *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Gwai-Yat-Long ChekBo *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Sigyeong Ryu *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Keiichiro Akasaka *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Wesley J. Coolridge III *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Kyle Akasaka *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Keiichiro Akasaka Voice Actors *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese)' - Hikaru Midorikawa *'Mew Mew Power (English)' - Andraw Rannells *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Lorenzo Scattorin *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - ZhengSheng Yu *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Ting-Hin Chan *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Han Howung *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Botond Előd *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Camilo Rodriguez *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Gil Tsernovitz (Season 1, Ep. 1-26) / Liron Lev (Season 2, Ep. 27-52) *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Frederik Haùgness *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Yuri Chesman *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) '- José Martins *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) '- Vitor Emanuel *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Mikkel Følsgaard *'Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - ??? *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian) - '''Nebojša Milovanović *'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)''' - Haris Grigoropoulos Trivia *Keiichiro is 21 years old (17 in Mew Mew Power). *Miwa Honjo, one of Ichigo's friends, has a crush on him, and he is aware of this. See Also *Ryou Shirogane *Masha (disambiguation) *Miwa Honjo Category:Supporting characters